


The Jukebox

by EvertheOptimistWaywardAF



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Andrew Lloyd Webber - Freeform, Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber References, Gen, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF/pseuds/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF
Summary: A new jukebox has been installed at the Lebanon pizzeria. Dean is excited only to find out that apparently the company has sent the wrong tapes- filling the box with some of Andrew Lloyd Webber’s classic Broadway hits rather than classic rock. However, when the Jukebox begins to play, Webber’s iconic music- and iconic characters- come to life.Lyrics by Tim Rice, Richard Stilgoe, Charles Hart, Trevor Nunn, Kevin Anderson, Alan Ayckbourn…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, saileen
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Really?” Dean stared at the jukebox blankly. Max’s mother stood behind him, her arms crossed over her apron. “Wow, how did they screw up so bad?”  
“I don’t know. I really thought we were getting classic rock, not classic broadway,” She said. “There must have been a massive switch up in transport or something.”  
“This sucks,” Dean said. Max looked up at him, a smile on her face. “What?”  
“Well, why don’t we play the music just to make sure it’s not just a labelling error?” Max said. Dean sighed, turning around toward the brightly colored machine. He dropped a dime into the slot and picked a random song. At once, a chorus began to sing. Dean stared at it. 

….In just a single week she'd get ten thousand letters.  
Men would offer fortune for a bloom from her corsage  
Or a few strands of her hair….

“Nope, that’s some Andrew Llyod Webber crap,” Dean said.  
“Complete with creepy ideas of feminity,” Max’s mother rolled her eyes.  
“And all that jazz,” Max added, smiling gleefully. “This is amazing. I have to tell Stacey!”  
“Alright, be back by-” Max’s mother sighed, watching her daughter run off. “I can’t believe this. The Jukebox was a terrible idea to start with.”  
“You did you best,” Dean said. “I guess we’re just going to have to listen to this if we come here.”  
“You know… I kind of like show tunes,” Max’s mother said, smiling. Dean smirked before heading home. 

“DEAN! WAKE UP!” Sam yelled. Dean opened his eyes groggily.  
“What’s wrong?” Dean muttered.  
“Dean, everyone in Lebanon has gone insane!”  
“What?!” Dean asked.  
“Cas is out there trying to stop them!” Sam said. “He thinks the only reason we haven’t been affected is that we’re in the Bunker!”  
“What’s happening? Are people dead?”  
“No,” Sam shook his head, his eyes grave. “It’s much worse.” 

“BECAUSE JELLICLES ARE AND JELLICLES DO  
Jellicles do and Jellicles would  
Jellicles would and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do!”

Main Street was filled with Cats. Not real cats. The residents dressed as cats.

“Hey, Max, snap out of it!” Dean yelled. Max hissed at him, wearing a white cat ear headband and using her nails like claws. Dean stared at her.  
“They won’t stop, Dean!”  
“It’s the Jukebox!” Dean said. He ran inside the pizzaria where a numerous amount of cats were dancing on the tables. He grabbed a softball bat and hit the Jukebox’s window. The bat merely bounced back and he fell backwards.  
“Unplug it!” Cas cried, fending off a feral pizza cat. As he reached behind the machine, he suddenly had a change of heart… no, the music wasn’t that bad. Actually, it was very nice. It was fun and bouncy, and he really liked the idea of bouncing along. “Dean, do it!”  
Dean pulled the plug. For a second, he thought that it was over. Then the next chorus began.  
“DEAN!” Cas cried. Dean turned around. Cas was staring at him, a black cat ear headband in his hair. Cas looked surprised, but suddenly he started bouncing to the rhythm.  
“Cas, no!” Dean cried. Cas hissed and ran away. Dean walked out onto the street. 

“The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity  
Round the cathedral rang "Vivat!"  
Life to the everlasting cat!”

“IS ANYONE NOT A CAT?” Dean yelled, pushing his fingers into his ears. He winced, fighting the urge to become a cat once again. “CAN ANYBODY STOP THIS?!”  
“Dean!” Jack said, running to Dean’s side. He was still in his pjamas.  
“Oh, great. Can you stop this?” Dean asked. Jack stared at him.  
“Stop what?”  
“The Cats! All of this! You have magic, can’t you use it?” Dean asked. Jack looked at Sam, who was standing behind him, now sporting a brown leotard. “Guys…”  
“Jellicles can and Jellicles do,” Jack said, smiling, as he pulled out a gold cat headband.  
“Nooooo!” Dean cried. Suddenly, the music stopped. Everyone stood still, then seemed to realize where they were. The song had ended.  
“What am I wearing?” Sam asked, looking down at his brown leotard. Jack took his cat ears off, frowning. Max turned red, running away.  
“You all were doing cats!” Dean said. “The music… it’s effecting us.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure this is the best solution?” Sam asked, pushing the back of the jukebox.   
“We have to keep it away from the civillains to protect them. We weren’t affected in the Bunker so if another song breaks out, it’ll only effect us,” Dean said. “Or else we’re going to start doing worse things than coordinated cat dances.”  
“Knowing… the context of this music… isn’t it dangerous to have it with us? There’s a lot of death… and murder inolved, you know?” Sam said.   
“Whatever happens, it’s going to be fine.”  
“We just have to keep it until we can figure out how to destroy it,” Cas added. “Once we can destroy it, we’re free.”  
“Sam’s right, though. You guys said that Phantom is too scary for me,” Jack said.   
“Jack, you get scared by everything.”  
“If it’s too scary then shouldn’t we be worried that something bad will happen? Like somebody getting nailed on a cross?”  
“No, it’s gonna be alright, Jack,” Dean said. “We’re going to figure this out before it comes to that. Obviously. Let’s get this thing loaded onto the truck-”  
“Hello,” A woman said. Dean nearly stopped pushing in surprise. Sam did.   
“Uh… dude… a little help,” Dean groaned. Sam laughed awkwardly and began pushing the jukebox again. It flipped over into the truck bed. Sam turned around.   
“Hey!” He said shyly. Dean turned around to see a short, dark haired woman with sparkling eyes. She had a soft smile and was holding a duffle bag. Cas was hugging her.   
“It’s so good to see you again,” Cas said. “Best friends handshake?”  
“We save hunter butt now we gonna get it,” Cas and Eileen recited, laughing, as they clapped hands. Dean rolled his eyes.   
“I still don’t understand the second part,” Cas said.   
“It’s fine,” Eileen said, smiling, her fingers spread out, thumb to her chest. “How is life treating you?”  
“We’re okay. We’re just… uh… dealing with this,” Cas said, pointing at the jukebox. “It’s using music to turn the town into mindless drones.”   
“That’s hilarious,” Eileen said, placing her hand over her chest. “I was passing through… I can help you on this case.”  
“We would love that,” Sam said, turning pink. Eileen looked up at him, a knowing look in her face. “Uh… not in a weird way, Eileen. I’m… we’re good, right?”  
“We’re good,” She said, waving her hand. “In the past.”  
“What’s in the past?” Jack asked.  
“Nothing,” Everyone said at once. Jack looked around, confused.   
“Who are you?” Eileen asked, smiling.  
“You’re Eileen,” Jack said, placing his finger to his chin and pushing outward. “Thank you.”   
“What?”  
“Trying to kill Dagon,” Jack said. “You tried to help me.”   
“This wouldn’t be…” Eileen looked at Sam, suprised.   
“Jack Kline,” Jack said.   
“Kelly’s baby. You grew up!” Eileen said. “You’re so tall for…”  
“Three years old.”  
“He’s still two. His birthday is this week,” Dean corrected. “Happy to see you, Eileen! We would love your help.”   
“I’m staying at the Lebanon Motel so I should-”  
“No way! We have space!” Dean said.   
“Do we?” said Sam nervously.   
“Yes, of cour…” Dean suddenly remembered that Sam and Eileen were a little more than awkward at the moment.   
“Okay. I’ll bring my stuff in,” Eileen said, unable to hear the tone of their voices.  
“I can help,” Jack said, unable to understand the tone of their voices. Eileen smiled.   
“My car is just over here,” Eileen said. She and Jack left.   
“You’re so stupid,” Cas said to Dean.   
“I’M stupid? I’M STUPID?!” Dean sputtered. 

“Alright. There it is,” Sam said. They all stood around the jukebox, it’s neon lighting glowing around them. “So how do we destroy it?”   
“Baseball bat,” Eileen said.   
“Already tried that,” Dean sighed.   
“What if we just take the tapes out? It could help,” Cas said. Dean pulled out the back. The tapes cluttered to the floor.   
“Uh… Cas…” Dean said softly, holding up a led zepplin tape. “I don’t think the tapes are the problem.”   
Suddenly, an 80s sounding song began playing out of the machine, the lights whirring.   
“Not Love Never Dies, not Love Never Dies,” Dean muttered, plugging his ears. He looked up. Everyone was standing still, staring, until they suddenly started dancing. A disco ball descended out of nowhere and Cas’s trenchcoat flashed into a white, sparkly angel outfit. 

“Every time I look at you I don’t understand! Why you let the things you do get so out of hand! You would have managed better if you had it planned! Now why’d you choose such a backward time in such a strange land?” Cas sang. Jack and Sam danced along happily behind him in an 80s inspired rhythm.   
“JESUS CHRIST!” Dean yelled. Eileen just stood there, staring at them.   
“What’s happening?” She signed to Dean. Dean pointed at the Jukebox. Eileen stared at it and then back at the other members of Team Free Will. “Yikes.”   
“Eileen, help me,” Dean elbowed her leg. She nodded, racing to Sam’s duffle bag and digging through it’s contents.   
“Does he even have earplugs?” Eileen muttered. “Dean, where are the ear plugs? Dean?”   
She turned around to see Dean in an 80s inspired angel costume, smiling.   
“Oh no.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What even happened?” Cas asked ten minutes later. They all were sitting at the table, still in their costumes.   
“Apparently we don’t change back so I guess our clothes are lost forever,” Sam said miserably, looking down at his latex angel costume. “Cas, I’m sorry about your trenchcoat.”  
“I have a billion of those,” Cas said, pulling at his fake feathers.   
“Guys… you have to resist the music,” Eileen said.   
“Somebody could’ve been nailed to a cross!” Jack said. “We have to beat this thing.”  
“It sounds like we are only doing one song per show so far so I think we’re safe from getting nailed up,” Dean said. “So… we still have Evita, Phantom, Hey Jeeves, Woman in White, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, School of Rock… Love Never Dies….”  
“How do you know all those musicals?” Sam asked. Dean turned red.   
“So I can avoid them, Sam!”  
“I can try to destroy it with my powers,” Jack said. “Otherwise we can call Rowena, can’t we?”  
“Jack, we don’t need your powers right now. We know that it’ll just do the trance thing before you can destroy it.”  
“I’m destined to save the world and I can absolutely destroy this jukebox,” Jack said. “It’s a part of my job description. It’s why I’m here.”   
“I don’t think the world will be destroyed if we continue doing this,” Cas said. “I just think it will be very inconvient. For now, we just need to wear ear plugs. Don’t take them out.”   
“Hey, people are gathering outside,” Sam said. He turned his computer around, showing them the exterior camera of the Bunker where a group of people were standing.   
“Oh no… is that…”

“Hey, everybody! Leave!” Dean yelled, standing outside the door. The crowd murmured, looking at each other in confusion. “Hey, I said leave!”  
“Excuse me! We have a right to the Jukebox just like you!” said a girl in a red and green corset. “Musicals are for everyone!”  
“No, really, they’re not,” Eileen said dryly, crossing her arms. “Some people don’t like musicals! Some people can’t hear the music so they don’t enjoy them! Some people just don’t care!”   
“We have a right!” A woman dressed as Carlotta yelled. The crowd started to yell.   
“Whatever the hell is wrong with this jukebox, we’ll figure it out. For now, you all should wait outside and we’ll tell you when it’s okay.”  
“No!”  
“Fine, let me speak to your leader!” Dean yelled. Eileen rolled her eyes.  
“Dean, that was a mistake,” She said. The crowd collectively breathed in.   
“Who's the man you've all been sitting there anticipating?  
Whos' the man with his instrument ready, willing and waiting?  
Who's the man for whom your breath has been eagerly baiting?  
If I hadn't already confessed it  
You'd no doubt already have guessed it…” The crowd parted to reveal-  
“It’s Gerard from the post office.”  
“Gerard, stop! You’re not even a good singer!” Jack yelled behind the door. Gerard stepped forward, wearing a sparkly black cape and a white mask, his hair slicked back.   
“I demand your audience!” Gerard said, swooping his cape. Dean backed up, pulling Eileen with him, and shut the door. 

“The music is affecting them even through the Bunker’s walls,” Sam sighed. “It seems like our ear plugs are working for now. Jack… Jack, where are you ear plugs?”  
“Huh?” Jack asked. He looked at them, confused.   
“We need you to have ear plugs in.”  
“I can fight it. I’m strong enough. I have to be,” Jack declared.   
“No, you’re not! Put them in!” Sam cried. The Jukebox lit up. Jack looked around wistfully.   
“See, I’m strong enough!” Jack signed, smiling.   
“Jack, you…” Eileen said. Jack began to cry.   
“Jack,” Cas said softly, reaching out to him. Jack stumbled backward, tears falling down his face. “Jack, what’s-”  
“I’ve been locked away my whole life! I don’t get to make any of my own choices! Do you know what that feels like?” Jack yelled. “Do you know how it feels to have everything laid out ahead of you without any emotion or reason? I was chosen to do this, to be your messiah or whatever just because my mom was in the wrong place at the wrong time and now my life… my entire life is going to be sacrifice and pain and I…”   
“Jack, you really don’t think we don’t care about you…” Cas said softly.   
“Close every door to me, hide all the world from me. Bar all the windows and shut out the light…”  
“Jack, hey, it’s okay that you feel alone,” Sam signed. “But we’ve been with you the whole way, and we’re going to stand by you until the end.”   
“If my life were important I would ask, ‘will I live or die’, but I know the answers lie far from this world…” Jack sang. Dean turned to look at the jukebox.   
“Hey, kid, we’re gonna talk later but I’m worried about you,” Dean said. He walked over, pulling out a nickle. Sam stopped him.   
“If you do this, it could do something bad,” Sam signed. “You should let the song play out.”  
“He can’t hear me,” Dean said. “I have to talk to him. This isn’t right.”   
The song jutted to a halt and Jack collapsed. The Winchesters turned around to see Eileen standing in front of the jukebox.   
“Did it work?” She asked. Sam winced.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“I… I can’t stop it… the ear plugs don’t work anymore,” Sam cried. His angel outfit flashed away into an Edwardian era suit, his hair slicked back. Eileen stared at him, confused. Sam looked up, a soft look on his face. He walked over to Eileen, holding her hands.   
“Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you…” Sam sang.   
“Oh, Sam,” Eileen sighed. “Sam, I love you but you can’t promise me safety. We’re always going to be afraid. That’s why I left. I can’t do this.”   
“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you,” Sam sang softly. “Eileen...that’s all I ask of you.”   
“No,” Eileen said. “I love you, Sam, but I’m not ready and I’m not sure if I ever will be. Musicals… they’re beautiful, but they’re not real. You can’t promise someone a life of happiness any more than you can promise to own the moon. We all know that Crowley owns it. If you really love me, you can’t lie to me and say you’ll give me everything. That’s not how it works. Romance takes risk… and that’s a risk I wasn’t willing to take. I don’t want to loose you.”  
The music stopped. Sam blinked, smiling.   
“I heard you,” He said softly.   
“Guys, the jukebox is on fire,” Dean said. They rushed to put it out and finally hazy white smoke rose gently from it. The curse was over. The music was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam and Dean checked outside, everyone had left but Gerard who was still attempting to sing to a lonely girl, who was rather creeped out and was calling the police on him. Jack was still upset but Cas and him were talking. Dean, Sam, and Eileen hauled the jukebox to the junk yard, finally done with the musical curse.   
“What do you think stopped it?” Eileen asked.   
“You,” Sam said, smiling. “When you undo the logic of a musical, the suspension of disbelief is gone. When you destroyed the suspension of disbelief, you destroyed the curse.”   
“There’s nothing really wrong about musicals,” Eileen said. “It’s just… not good when magic is controlling you without your consent.”  
“Or when somebody won’t give up on a romance when the other person says no,” Sam sighed. “It’s over. I’m… I’m not stupid, Eileen. You shouldn’t have to feel weird in the Bunker because of me. This is your family too. Can we be friends?”  
“Maybe,” Eileen said. “Or maybe the other person realized that she wants to take the risk of losing you because it’s better to love someone you can loose than never love him at all. No promises, Sam. No happily ever afters. Just… reality. Whatever the future brings.”   
“Don’t cry for me argentina!” Dean sang. Sam turned around quickly, thinking that the box had started again. Dean was laughing, leaving the trashed jukebox behind him. “The truth is I never left you…”   
“Don’t you dare,” Sam said.  
“You thought I wasn’t going to do that?” Dean smiled. “What’s for dinner? Are you staying, Eileen?”  
“I can stay for one night. I’m headed to Mexico. Jesse and Ceasar have a chubacabra infestation. I don’t have to go alone if you’d be interested,” Eileen said, turning to Sam. Sam smiled.   
“Maybe.” 

Dean visited Jack before bedtime. Cas was with him. They had been talking for a few hours. Jack was holding a mug of hot chocolate.   
“Hey,” Dean said softly, walking in.   
“Today was pretty crazy,” Jack said, looking into his Hot Chocolate.   
“I know Cas has probably already said this, but… Sam and Eileen didn’t sugarcoat this and I shouldn’t either. I know you feel like crap. I know that whatever happened, it’s not your fault for freaking out and it’s not your fault for feeling trapped. I wish I could say I knew what’s gonna be at the end of this road but I can’t. I wish I could tell you to go to school and figure out what you want to do but you’re right. You didn’t luck out in life and now you’re stuck with us because everywhere else is too dangerous. It sucks. I wish this was a life that you can choose. You could die. You may not come home. Whatever, happens, I’ll be by your side.”   
“Thank you, Dean,” Jack said softly. “You’re right that life isn’t as easy as saying you love somebody and getting married and everything is fine after that. I want to make this… worth doing. I want to make an impact, even if I have to go through this.”   
“We love you, Jack,” Cas said. Jack smiled.   
“I know,” He said. 

“What about us?” Dean asked. Cas looked back at him. “Sam and Eileen are up talking. Jack’s asleep.”   
“Well, I was planning to do the laundry,” Cas said.   
“You do that every week.”  
“Yes, I do,” Cas said. “Why would I stop today?”   
“Cas, what’s your happy ending?”  
“What Jack said.”  
“What’s your real happy ending? Everyone has an “I Want” Song. It’s what drives them. Why do you stay here? What are you waiting for?”   
“Nothing,” Cas said. “I’m happy right here, right now. I can’t believe the Jukebox made me Judas, however. It was very rude. What is it that you want, Dean? You didn’t sing.”  
“Well, your song was about… somebody, right?” Dean said. “Who are you disappointed with?”  
“Myself, mostly,” Cas said. “I guess… I’m an old… thing, Dean. I can’t believe I waited until now to fight. I had so many years where I just stood by and watched, and even participated, in violence. Now, I’m here, with my family, and I’m just happy that you accept me. What’s your “I Want” Song, Dean?”   
“Oh…” Dean blanked. “I’m always up for beer.”  
“Double standards,”  
“Sorry! Okay! I want to be remembered. I want to have a legacy. I want… I want somebody to share that legacy with. I just… I don’t want to be forgotten after all this.”  
“Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll remember you,” Cas smiled. “And I’m absolutely sure that Jack will. He repeats every word you say into his own Dean diary. He adores you.”   
“Wow. Creep.”  
“You know, I love you, Dean,” Cas said, turning the washing machine on. It thumped just like Dean’s heart did.   
“I love you too, Cas.”  
“Don’t make me any stupid promises.”  
“I promise.”


End file.
